Black Prince
by Vermouth Chris Vineyard
Summary: In an AU, after the successful invasion of Japan, Lelouch was discovered and brought back to Britannia while thinking that the Japanese had killed Nunnally and Suzaku during the invasion. How would Lelouch's life turned out while thinking that his little sister and best friend are dead-when they're actually not?
1. Chapter 1: Seperation

**Since there's so little story about Lelouch returning to being the prince of Britannia, I decided to create one myself. First of all, I'd like to thank my beta, Harley-Quinn38999, for helping me revising my story. So, without further a-do, here's the story! R&R and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Code Geass!**

**Chapter 1**

**Separation**

Sounds of fire and screams of death echoes throughout the as three children ran, trying to escaped the fighting of the war as it happened behind them. One of the children was being carried by a brown hair boy while another boy's running in front to clear a path for them. The brown hair boy whose name is Suzaku Kururugi, is the son of the Prime Minister of Japan, and the girl on his back, Nunnally vi Britannia, the 4th princess and the 87th in line to the Britannia throne. The boy running at the front is Lelouch vi Britannia, the 11th prince and the 17th in line to the throne.

The sounds of the three Knightmares sounded behind them, who were probably a search party to find any Japanese trying to escape. The two boys started running faster until they reached a cave. Suzaku immediately put Nunnally down and went through the small entrance of the cave and Lelouch guided Nunnally in as soon as Suzaku successfully went through. Lelouch was about to go through as well, but the three Knightmares had caught up to them.

One of the Knightmares fired their slash harken that somehow found its way to wrapped around him, holding him in place and preventing his escape, Lelouch struggled to get rid of the slash harken, but the string is just too hard for him. The pilot of the three Knightmares exited from their cockpit and surrounded Lelouch. One of them gasped when he saw Lelouch's face and kneeled down in front of him.

"My prince," said the man.

Lelouch turned and looked at the man and his eyes widened.

"Jeremiah Gottwald."

"My prince," said Jeremiah. "I'm glad that I managed to find you alive and well."

"If you don't mind," said Lelouch, looking at the string of the slash harken wrapped around him. "Can you release me? It's not enjoyable being tied up you know."

Jeremiah suddenly remembered that he had tied up Lelouch earlier and ordered his men to release him immediately.

"Um... excuse me, sir," said one of his men. "But who is he? And why are you calling him your prince?"

Lelouch straightened himself into a confidence stance as soon as he was released and said in a confidence and superior voice.

"I am Lelouch vi Britannia. 'The 11th prince and the 17th in line to the Britannia throne.' Son of the late Empress Marianne 'The Flash.'"

The two soldiers gasped, realizing who's standing before them and immediately kneeled down.

"Your highness."

"At ease," Lelouch said and once the soldiers in front of him ease up, Lelouch fall down to the ground in exhaustion. Jeremiah thought that something was wrong, possibly an injury, stepped forward, wanting to check what's wrong. Lelouch raised his hand signaling that he's fine. Once he had managed to get enough rest, Lelouch walked over to the cave and signaled for Suzaku and Nunnally to come out.

Suzaku supported Nunnally out from the inside while Lelouch pulled her up and let her fall into the supporting arms of Jeremiah. Then Lelouch reached out his hand to supported Suzaku as he crawled out. Once Suzaku came into view, the two soldiers pointed their guns at him as they instantly recognized that he's Japanese. Lelouch planted himself between Suzaku and the point of the guns.

"You'll not harm Suzaku," said Lelouch. "He's my friend."

The soldiers immediately lower their guns.

"My prince," said Jeremiah. "We must get you back to headquarters immediately. Princess Cornelia is there. It would be safer for you to be within her reach than out here."

Lelouch thought about it for a moment. Going to Cornelia would mean that he would be thrust back into the hold of the Imperial family. However, if he doesn't go back, than he, Nunnally, and Suzaku would be in danger due to the war happening behind them. He looked at Nunnally, knowing that he wanted her to be safe. Lelouch sighed and agreed to go back with them to headquarters.

Lelouch climbed into Jeremiah's Knightmare after helping Nunnally get into one of the other Knightmare. The three Knightmares than speed off headquarter s as fast as they possibly can. As Lelouch sat within the Knightmare, he was amazed at the prototype his mother had rode turned into these weapons.

Half-way on their trip back to headquarters, they were ambushed by the Japanese military. The other two soldiers turned to the sides to attack the Japanese that are trying to plank them while Jeremiah cleared the path at the front. The Knightmares Suzaku and Nunnally were in were hit and taken bad damage which forced the two soldiers to eject. However, before the cockpit could land somewhere safe, the Japanese fired at the two defenseless cockpits which cause two explosion.

"Nunnally! Suzaku!" Lelouch yelled as he watched with wide eyes.

They were so close to headquarters of the Britannia army, Lelouch thought. Why does we have to be ambushed now?

Lelouch started crying.

"Damn those Japanese!" Lelouch cried. "I swear I'll get stronger! And then I'll come after your people for killing Nunnally and Suzaku!"

Jeremiah wrapped an arm around Lelouch, trying to comfort him for his lost comrades.

"Jeremiah," said Lelouch as he buried himself into Jeremiah's chest.

"Yes, your highness?"

"In my current state, I won't be able to take revenge for Nunnally and Suzaku," said Lelouch quietly. "So until I get stronger, will you protect me?"

"Of course, your highness," said Jeremiah. "I swear that I'll protect you with my life."

Lelouch smiled.

"Then I, Lelouch vi Britannia, dub thee my Knight of Honor, Jeremiah Gottwald."

**And there you have it, the first chapter! Please don't forget to Review! Pairing's still undecided until further notice. **


	2. Chapter 2: Reunion

**Hello everyone! I'm sorry that I didn't update sooner. Now that school is here again, I'm not sure if I would be able to update frequently and my homework's starting to loading up too. I'm really sorry that you have to wait so long for new chapters to come out, so please bear with me. I'm really sorry if there's grammar mistake and all but since my beta and I both have school, we don't have to the time to revise it. I'm so sorry for that!**

**Without further ado, I'm pretty sure you guys wanted to read the story right away. So, here it is! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass!**

Chapter 2:

Reunion

After another ten minutes of riding in the Knightmare, Lelouch and Jeremiah finally reached their destination of the Britannia headquarter which is an airship Jeremiah drove to the checkpoint which include an identification and confirmation of himself. They than drove to the hanger to leave the Knightmare for the engineers to fixed anything necessary to bring it back to top shape.

Jeremiah and Lelouch exited the cockpit after finding a place to leave the Knightmare. Alll of the people looked at Lelouch strangly, probably since he's still a child and this is a military base in the middle of a war. Not wanting anyone to see him, Lelouch pulled up the black hoodie of his black jacket to try and covered his face.

After a short walk, the two finally reached the airship where the guard stationed at the entrance saluted to Jeremiah and allowed him entrance, but not after taking a glance at Lelouch. On their walk to the command room, everyone along the way keep glancing at Lelouch which cause him to get nervous. Trying to blocked out the nervousness, Lelouch put the headphone hanging around his neck to his ears and listened to the music on his phone.

When they finally reached the command room where Cornelia was, Jeremiah knocked on the door and the two entered once they heard he permission. The room was quite huge with a large projected screen showing the current events of the war and a large table with generals who were discussing strategies.

"Ah, Jeremiah," said Cornelia who's sitting at the head of the table with her knight, Guilford, at her side. "How's the scouting mission?"

Jeremiah get down to one knee and Lelouch hid behind him.

"Your highness," said Jeremiah. "My scouting team had executed all the Japanese that tried to escaped and my two subordinates were killed on our way back."

Cornelia took noticed of Lelouch hiding behind Jeremiah who had his hood up and a headphone over his ears.

"And who is that child hiding behind you?" asked Cornelia.

Lelouch glanced up at Cornelia and sighed.

"I can't believe you doesn't recognize me," said Lelouch. "I'm sad, Corny."

Everyone in the room gasped since no one disrespect a princess with a nickname.

"W...Who are you?" Cornelia asked, looking pissed.

Lelouch reached up and took the headphone off his ears and hung it around his neck and proceed to pulled down his hood.

"I can't believe you forgot about me already, sister dearest," said Lelouch.

Cornelia gasped and then ordered everyone in the room excluding Guilford and Jeremiah out. After everyone leave and the door was shut, Cornelia immediately rushed over to Lelouch and pulled him into a hug.

"Lelouch," said Cornelia as tears streamed down her face. "I'm so glad that you're alive and safe. Where's Nunnally?"

Lelouch looked down at the mention of Nunnally and he felt tears running down his face. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists.

"Dead," said Lelouch tearfully. "Killed by those Japanese on our way here,"

She gasped, not believing that beloved Nunnally was killed.

"It's hard after all, for a cripple and blind girl to survived in a war zone," Lelouch said weakly.

There was a silence between them.

"What are you planning to do now, Lelouch?"

"Well, I suppose I'd be going back to Britannia, ask father for forgiveness, joined the military, revenge Nunnally (and Suzaku), and I suppose... I'd reenter the competition for the throne if father accept me back as hair."

Cornelia laughed. "My, my, that's a lot of things to do so I'd be expecting you to have tight schedules in the future."

~ ~ ~

An hour later, Cornelia had Lelouch dressed into a new outfit that she said, "more fitting for a prince." Currently, Cornelia is having a call back to the homeland informing them that she had found Lelouch and would be sending him back to Pendragon through a private helicopter which is due to leave soon. Lelouch sighed. Now that there's no turning back, he would have to face the man who sent him and Nunnally here in the first place. If the man who called himself Emperor hadn't sent them to Japan as political hostage in the first place, Nunnally wouldn't have to die.

After Cornelia finished her call, they went to the hanger and called for a helicopter pilot to get ready immediately. The two siblings hugged each other and Lelouch and Jeremiah boarded the helicopter. Once it took off, Lelouch said, "Jeremiah, I had make up my mind."

"Your mind, your highness?"

"I've been thinking this through ever since the incident. The revenge for Nunnally and Suzaku, I'd only take it out on the resistance groups that they will have. I mean...the other Japanese... they have nothing to do with the dead of Nunnally and Suzaku at all while the resistance are the one that use violence and it's the violence that killed them. Also, it's partially my father's fault that Nunnally's dead since he's the one that sent us here. And I want to honor their memories and wishes. Knowing Suzaku, he would want his people to be happy with their life and Nunnally would want to have a peaceful world. So I'll be joining the military to put out the Japanese resistance and conquered the remaining countries and work to make sure that it's I who inherit the throne. And when it's all done, I'll set everything right. Until then, will you followed me, Jeremiah? It'll be a long and cruel path."

"You don't need to ask, your highness," said Jeremiah, getting down to one knee. "I am your knight, your wish is my command."

Lelouch smiled.

"Then if you don't mind, can you sit over there?" Lelouch pointed at the end of the seat he currently sitting on which he did immediately. Lelouch lay down and rest his head on Jeremiah's lap and dripped into a dreamless sleep.

~ ~ ~

Once Lelouch had woken up from his sleep, they had just arrived in Pendragon. Looking out the window, he saw some of his siblings had come to greet him which is only Euphemia and Schneizel. Walking out of the helicopter. Lelouch was immediately tackle down by none other than Euphemia who had tears running down her cheek.

"Oh, Lelouch!" said Euphemia tearfully. "I miss you so much!"

Lelouch laughed weakly, "I miss you too, Euphie."

After Euphemia finally pulled out of her bone-crushing embrace, she immediately cling onto Lelouch left arm in fear that he would disappear again if she doesn't keep watch on him. Schneizel approached them and laughed.

"Welcome back, little brother," said Schneizel. "I heard about Nunnally, I'm sorry."

"Thank you, Euphie, Schneizel, for greeting me," said Lelouch. "And about Nunnally, it can't be help, after all, it's difficult for a crippled blind girl to survive in a war zone. However, that doesn't mean that I forgive the Japanese for killing my sister."

"I see," said Schneizel as they approached the palace. "By the way, you have an appointment with father in an hour."

Lelouch sighed. Look like it's about time he would have to confront the man he called father again. They continue walking until Schneizel noticed that Jeremiah was following Lelouch.

"Why is Margrave Jeremiah following you, Lelouch?" he asked.

"I've chosen him to be my knight," said Lelouch. "I'm planning to do a ceremony on it later."

"I see...He's a good choice. Use to work as a guard as the Aries Villa and is extremely loyal to the vi Britannia line. He'll serve you well," said Schneizel.

Before they know it, the three royalties and Jeremiah is already in front of the throne room. Lelouch straightened himself and make sure that everything is perfect and ordered Jeremiah to wait for him outside. With a nod from Schneizel and Euphie, Lelouch approached the door. The two guards stationed outside recognized Lelouch as the prince who had stomped into the throne room and demanded answer to why the Emperor didn't protect his mother and opened the door.

"Presenting his royal highness, Prince Lelouch vi Britannia!"

**There's the chapter you all have been waiting for! This might be the last chapter I'm going to post in quite a while, so I'm really sorry if you are itching to know what's going to happen next.**

**Pairing is still undecided so I would appreciate it if you would give me some ideas in the reviews. Just a head up, there's a very low percentage of the pairing between Lelouch and Suzaku because I'm not really a big fan of malexmale pairing. The female characters are open though!**

**Please R&R!**


End file.
